Ice and Dark
by Kinyo
Summary: The story of Ice and Dark through Kyle's eyes growing up with Elliot and Freedert. In depth version!
1. Chapter 1

_I still remember the day I first met the single person who would change my life forever, his name was Elliot, and he was to become my best friend and dearest enemy. Through this story I will not only explain my life, but the life of my two friends and how their lives ended. This is the story of Ice and Dark._

It had only been a few short days since his father, Duke Oren, had passed away and Elliot had not even begun to grieve when his mother suddenly decided to move back in with his grandmother in Byoushin village.

Their carriage rattled stedily along the unpaved road to Sun Dial Fortress, the stone castle in his Oren's hometown. He didn't care to look out the open window to view the passing scenery, beauty in any form was now gone.

No, the beauty was there, it was his heart that had become plain. Almost as if it were a painting with white smothering the once vibrant colors of emotion, leaving only a blank canvas behind.

This blank canvas was of no use anymore.

"You will love your new life here Elliot," said Lady Arianna, " this is the same village your father was born, raised, and even ruled at one time." Elliot looked up at his mother and forced a small smile thinking, unsure of how to match her almost gleeful face.

People had once said that he resembled his father by their shoulder length hair like sunlight, kind silver eyes, and single royal blue earring. He wore a vest of royal blue with silver rivets over his white long sleeved shirt, black knee length shorts, and an embroidered belt around his waist.

Stepping down from the high carriage he contorted his emotionless face to form a smile seeing his grandmother rush toward him, her eyes shining obviously happy to see family

" Ah. So good to see you Arianna, Elliot welcome home," greeted Lady Scarlet; she was a healthy looking woman with gray running thickly through her long blonde hair and dressed more closely to a working man than the wealthy woman she was.

" Thank you Grandmother," replied Elliot softly fearing his voice would waver if he spoke any louder," we appreciate your hospitality and hope not to inconvenience you in any way."He had rehearsed this small speech many times before arriving; though it still came out rushed this was no time to be shy.

His father had always wanted him to be intelligent, he had always said that to learn was the gods greatest gift to man and was better than any weapon. The remembrance of his father's smiling face made him cringe slightly, he had yet to master even the smallest of those lessons.

Lady Scarlet showed them around her castle, which contained many pieces of fine art from all over the world, and stained glass graced all of the windows that looked out over the land. They saw that the little village was made up of small but sturdy homes, most with decent plots of farmland behind them.

Beyond those was a wide river that ran into a beautiful lake that Grandmother had called Freedert Lake maybe a few miles away from the village. A stone bridge had been built over the river that had been worn by the constant usage and a cemetary hugged the bridges start.

Next she showed them the rooms such as the kitchen and bathrooms, which had taste but like many of his grandmother's items they were styled mainly for their basic uses. She insisted that whatever task one may be doing in the kitchen or bathroom, very few would require pretty objects to admire.

Finally, she showed them to their new rooms; Lady Arianna's room was as beautiful as if the gods themselves had painted it. The room had red Egyptian cotton sheets and a silk-laced canopy over her bed as well as matching curtains to cover her silver rimed windows that viewed Freedert Lake and a good portion of the village.

Finally, Elliot viewed his new room, which seemed to suite him well in taste and size, perfect for the next Duke of Byoushin.

" This was once your father's room, he designed it himself so I thought you should have it Elliot." His room was indeed his father's, complete with a large window equal to his mother's in view and small ladder and door for roof access.

It had shining swords and armor stationed around the room's walls and corners with small maps of the area pined up near the head board of his bed. Unlike his mother's the bed had no canopy or silk lace, it had the same sheets but were onyx in color, and strong wooden bed frame with the engraved brass design of their family seal.

His eyes came to rest on an empty canvas in the dark right corner of the room. Clutching his chest, feeling the beat of his heart calmed his nerves and reminded him to breathe.

"Why don't we take a look around the village?" said Lady Arianna, forcing Elliot out of his pensive state," I think it would be wise if we knew where we lived and meet our new neighbors." "Mother? Would you be so kind as to show us about town?" she asked politely to Lady Scarlet.

She needed no further questions on the matter and with this his mother took him by the hand and followed the seemingly happy old woman out the two great front doors of the castle and into the bright afternoon.

Kyle raced after the baby brown goat that had escaped his grasp down at the farm, sprinting down the still damp dirt road. His sandy blonde hair blowing back as he gained on his speeding prey.

" MEEEEEEEEEHHHH!" cried the goat as Kyle then jumped into the air and tackled the frantic animal to the ground. " Hah, thought that you…_pant_… would escape, huh…_pant_?" he said dodging the goat's flying limbs," I could…_pant_… catch you…_pant_…in my sleep!"

It was only when he stopped to catch his breath did he look up and notice the surprised trio of nobles staring down at him as he lay in the mud with a still wiggling goat, his triumphant mood instantly vanished.

He looked the nobles over, there was an old lady, a younger lady, and was immediately drawn to the shy looking blonde haired boy who had hidden behind the one woman's skirt. Being quick to take away the dead silence that had formed, he asked innocently, "You wanna hold im'?" offering the tiny kid.

Seeing the boy hesitate Kyle promptly dropped the goat into his arms and joined the entire group in laughing at the awkward and some what terrified look that came over the boy's face. " I am Lady Arianna, and this," said the woman signaling to the boy," is my son Elliot."

Trying his best to seem friendly, he replied," Hello, I'm Kyle and that's my goat Mud. _I named im' that cause' he looks kinda like 'e rolled in mud too much_." Elliot gave a nod, assuming that the explanation was for him and handed _"Mud"_ back to Kyle's expectant arms his silver eyes that were set on the small kicking hooves.

His hands were well callused and he stood barefoot with tattered tan shorts that were the same length as his own, and a once white tank-top that cut in a "V" shape down his chest. Looking now at his own dirty clothes, he found that he was in no place to be hypocritical.

It had never crossed his mind how fast his previously spotless outfit was now was streaked with fresh dirt and Mud's brown fur. Kyle reached over and smudged a little more dirt on Elliot's face beaming," Now you can play with me." For the first time since arriving in Byoushin, Elliot beamed back with equal enthusiasm.

Lady Scarlet and Lady Arianna had to hide their astonishment to this seldom seen emotion in the boy and looked at Kyle with new respect. This small child had brought out the happiness in their Elliot that they could never seem to find, all he needed was someone to call a friend.

He led Elliot to one of the small homes that hugged the river next to the cemetary, and knocked on the door with all his might, "Freedert! Are you there? C'mon there's a new kid." A small girl with glowing blonde hair jumped over the small picket fence to their right and rushed to them, snatching the goat from Kyle's arms.

" Oh, poor Mud you just wan'ed to run around a bit, didn't you?" she said cradling the exhausted billy in her arms," So, you let Mud get out again Kyle? You should really be more careful, you just too cocky all the time."

Kyle seemed caught off guard at her words when they hit home and jabbed at his pride, " Well this time was different," he said gradually recovering his ego," I've got much faster. Mud ain't even a challenge no more." As the argument continued, Elliot had time to look at Freedert a little closer.

Freedert looked a little younger than himself, she had big blue eyes that emphasized her sun-bleached hair, and green checkered dress that came down to her ankles.

He was so lost in observing every detail that when he realize both Kyle and Freedert were staring back at him he blushed a deep scarlet, but managed to mutter," M-my name is Elliot Niwa it is a pleasure to meet you Freedert." Bowing deeper than his balance would allow and stubbling slightly, but caught himself before he could hit the ground.

"Told ya he was weird," whispered Kyle to Freedert. She playfully elbowed him in the ribs and replied," My name is Freedert Hikari," unsuccessfully stifling a laugh at his clumsy display.

Kyle ran up from behind and shoved him hard so he couldn't recover his balance," Last one to the river is a rotten egg!" and took off running. "No fair you cheated!" Elliot yelled back at him, Freedert right on their tails, as all three of them ran down to the river together laughing.

Hours passed and they lay in the tall grass and cat tails by the river looking up at the star lit sky above them. "Oh," exclaimed Freedert excitedly pointing," a shooting star! Make a wish, quick!" Elliot closed his eyes and wished with all his might that through some unknown force he could freeze time, and be able to save this moment forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gradually, we became closer and closer friends. Even though Elliot was always a little different, we never minded, especially not Freedert. Two years passed before Elliot and I would experience what true pain really was. It all started when the General came for a visit by request Lady Scarlet._

"So these are the two lads I have heard so much about?" Commander of the guard General Randal M. Wattson exclaimed. He looked the two boys over again, both stood in awe of his gleaming armor and muscular German build.

He had a large bushy mustache and his two eyebrows had grown to connect at the start of his nose. Hair black as pitch, eyes like piercing onyx, standing seven feet tall; this man was truly intimidating, and yet that was what held the boys' attention most.

"Well, you boys going to be soldiers or school girls?" at this he turned and added," When the both of you make up you're minds I will be in the barn." With their heads held high, shoulders back, and chests out, they followed.

When General Wattson saw Elliot and Kyle's attempt at "looking like men", he sighed and muttered to himself," Zum donnerwetter, what have I gotten myself into now?"

Sunlight streamed through the many cracks of the wooden barn casting long stripes along the straw matted floor. For years the building had been thrown by storms, devoured by termites, and abandoned all together.

They retreated to the back of the barn to find two wooden replicas of long swords, one painted blue and the other red. The burly German tossed the blue to Elliot and the red to Kyle both were too ecstatic to do anything besides beam stupidly at eachother.

For some unknown reason the feeling of the long sword's smooth wood in hand gave them a new sense of power. It was as though they suddenly had the strength to fight one, no two hundred men with these new weapons of justice.

"Those wooden toys of yours are not to be used at any time unless I say so. Understand?" asked the general gruffly, and they nodded dreams shattered.

"Good, now tell me something boys, have you ever heard the saying 'War is Hell'?" a smile spread across his face, but it was anything but a kind one.

_One hour, twenty push-ups, ten sit-ups, and two miles later…_

"Ugghhh, I have never hurt in so many places in my entire life." Elliot complained and collapsed with a thud. "Tell me about it," replied Kyle who joined him in on the ground.

Hair and clothing clung to them thoroughly soaked in sweat; as their breathing slowed a tall shadow blocked them from the sun's burning rays.

" Catch your breath while you can lads. We've got sword training as soon as you're ready!" a stone set face stated impatiently.

"Suddenly," whispered Kyle," I'm not looking forward to sword fighting." "Me either." the nine-year old muttered back as they slowly walked behind the giant's wake.

They re-entered the shady barn and General Wattson signaled the boys to take a seat on the nearby haystacks.

"Now that the warm ups are over, it is time to explain those swords of yours." boomed the soldier startling his exhausted students.

"A long sword consists of a blade, a cross-guard, a handle and a pommel. The blade comes in two basic styles, a straight cutting blade and a tapered thrusting blade, though both styles can cut and thrust."

" The cross-guard is generally straight, but it can be curved and its ends may be rounded, spiked or ornate. A long sword handle has enough space for two-handed use; and has an oval cross- section."

" The pommel is a counter weight to the blade and comes in many shapes and sizes. Because of this, it can be a formidable weapon in it's own right, when used to strike hammer-like blows…"

As he continued on with his lecture on the basics of the long sword and the new technique called half- swording, he turned to see his pupils sound asleep.

Tempted to wake them and punish them for such an act to a higher-ranking official, he stopped and looked again at the slumping figures.

The large man smiled to himself, went over to gently pick up Elliot with his right arm and Kyle in his left. Cradling them in his bulk like toddlers.

"Now I understand," he muttered, "Class dismissed." and quietly carried them back to the castle.

When Randal M. Wattson arrived at the front doors Scarlet had been showing Freedert the many art works she had "collected" over the years, but rushed to the door at hearing loud knocking downstairs.

Laying them on a nearby couch to be further fondled by the girls who gave into a fit of giggles and were pleasantly surprised to see such a sight as this. For an instant the giant faintly blushed at showing such a soft part of himself in front of women, but left the room before they could notice.

"At times like this I cannot help but see his father," whispered Lady Scarlet wrapping a blanket around Elliot. She pushed back the sweaty blonde hair and placed a pillow beneath his head staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't see that," Freedert whispered back," but I do see him smiling down at him. When I see Elliot all I see is Elliot." The woman looked at the child tending to Kyle, and a tear rolled down her wrinkled cheek to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

_It wasn't until we woke up that Elliot and I had realized what happened that day, but I we never did bring it up through out the rest of our lessons with the general. His eyes never did look the same, with a subtle softness instead of disinterest. We were trained long and hard many days of the week, but the occasional "free day" was the best reward for our efforts._

One hot summer day Scarlet and Arianna made a picnic basket full of food and treats as their wide eyed audience made certain their favorites had been packed as well.

A day down at the river was perfect for such wonderful weather after all the heavy spring showers, the general agreed to come along only when Arianna invited him.

Randal M. Wattson came with his mustache trimmed to perfection, two separate eyebrows, and black hair finely combed.

"Cleans up nice doesn't he?" Scarlet teased to Arianna.

" Told you it was wise to invite him."

She turned to the old woman and whispered something in her ear, obviously vexed at such a comment.

"What was that about?" asked Kyle quizzically.

"No idea, I'll never understand women," answered Elliot.

Just as Freedert was going to ask the large gentleman, Scarlet stopped her with seconds to spare.

She patted Freedert's head like a teacher would her best student and put her index finger to her lips, signaling for silence on the matter.

" Well now, you kids want to learn how to make a swing out of rope? Let old granny get a turn and I might just tell you how!" she winked at them to play along.

Warm sun set an optimistic mood to all it touched that day, even the hard faced soldier marched with a smile. Making small talk with the beautiful woman beside him eased weight off his heavy shoulders.

A small clearing of grass had been found shaded by an old oak on the rivers bank that seemed to be a good spot so they spread out the blanket and settled down.

Kyle and Elliot promptly began setting up their new rope swing to a thick branch of the fat oak with Freedert's careful instruction.

"A little to the left, up, no down more, shift it to the right a bit! Perfect!" she clapped her hands in delight.

Elliot tugged it once more to make certain the rope was securely knotted at the broadest part and that the rope would not easily slip off.

"YEEEHAAA!" cried Granny as she jumped on to the swing, soared into the air, and plunged into the cool water.

Everyone was sprayed by her gigantic splash and soon joined her, but only one could match her "canon ball" as she called it.

" DO IT, DO IT," chanted Granny and the kids to General enthusiastically who was watching them just in case.

"No, I shouldn't. You have me out done my lady," he replied nodding to Scarlet who was not happy about his resistance to play.

It was then that Arianna flew off the swing to join them in the river starting up their previous chanting.

"It seems I am out numbered," he sighed and put up his hands in surrender. As soon as Wattson's body met the water a mini tidal wave swept Elliot, Kyle, and Freedert back to shore.

They resurfaced on the beach arms and legs tangled together, coughing slightly as they laughed, chorusing," DO IT AGAIN _cough_ DO IT AGAIN!"

General explained that a jump such as his can only be done once, mainly because he feared they would not be able to survive another one.

After drying off, lunches were opened and lively chatter was cut short at the realization of their growling stomachs.

Freedert got to weave flowers in Arianna's long hair as Wattson swung the boys by their ankles, spinning them in circles.

They stared up at the sky, pointing out fluffy white shapes sailing gently above with birds dancing in and out of view.

" And that one looks like a scarecrow," the blonde boy pointed.

"Nah, I'd say it's a butterfly."

" Just like a girl to see a butterfly instead of a scarecrow."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

" Actually I think it looks like a butterfly too, good eye," Elliot's mother agreed, shushing the boys from further comments.

A dark strawberry tint graced any unprotected skin making frequent dips in the river a helpful way to stop the burning and blisters.

Even the most active members of their party showed no interest in leaving the oak's shady sanctuary and playing where the sun's rays could still reach them.

Soon, the blue and white of early day began to get replaced with reds, purples, and oranges of late afternoon; so, the blanket was folded away and all excess food placed back in the basket.

They left for the castle before sunset to catch fire flies as the ending event before being sent back home for baths and bed.

" Wattson, I believe you have made a new friend," the woman giggled as a firefly landed at the very center of his nose.

"Th-Thank you my lady," he stuttered smiling awkwardly, but obviously pleased.

Freedert came on tip-toe, cupped her hands around his nose and brought the tiny captive to her face for a closer look.

"Yay, I caught one! Thank you sir," she saluted clumsily.

"Hey Freedert, look what I can do," Kyle grinned to emphasize the dim light from fireflies escaping through gaps in his teeth.

Gran promptly began smacking him on the back of the head until the poor creatures could dash out of his mouth.

Elliot hugged his jar close to his chest, " I don't want to let them go. Can't we keep them?"

She looked at him obviously wanting to give into his pitiful stare.

"No, it's unfair to keep something away from its home. Besides, those little guys wont last long in a jar. Nothing could."

So, relieved of their glass confinements, glowing specks of emerald exploded into the night air to hopefully be caught again.

To live whatever lives they had left without anything holding them back, except time itself.


End file.
